


Unrestrained

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Fix-It, Khan might not be sane, M/M, UST with capital U, but he is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next time Jim saw Khan there was something unrestrained about him, like something had snapped in the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrestrained

**Author's Note:**

> First somewhat mature rating in this fic! 2300 words of make out session. You people better enjoy because if the UST doesn’t kill them it is definitely going to kill me.
> 
> And remember, Kudos makes the world go round and writers write:)

Kirk rang the chime at Khan’s door again and yet again there was no response, just like the last forty eight hours. As soon as Khan had locked himself in his room with the woman they woke up, Jim had suspected he wouldn’t see the augment for a while.

 

Jim deliberately closed himself off from his own crew and stocked up some heavy duty sedatives seeing as they would come in handy, since it seemed Khan wasn’t going to answer him or anyone really. From the computer reports he’d read, Khan hadn’t left the room once since he locked the door, nor had he used the replicator unit in his quarters. The water reports indicated that the shower hadn’t been used. Nor the sonic one.

 

It meant that in the last two days neither Khan nor the woman had eaten or drunk anything, haven’t taken a shower or left the quarters at all. They also ignored all attempts to call them in on the comms or the door chime.

 

If nothing changed by the next morning, Jim would be forced to override the door code just to make sure they were still actually alive. Providing, of course that he was in any fit state to do anything. The sedatives mixed by Bones worked better but nowhere near what he needed and the jitters were already fairly intense. Between lowering the temperature in his quarters and the freezing showers, Jim had managed to keep himself sane for two days, however he knew he wouldn’t last another day. The red haze and strange lapses of judgment were already a problem.

 

With a heavy heart and head buzzing with barely restrained anger and paranoia, Jim turned back to his room. Hopefully Khan would remember that he had a deal to keep up.

 

         Tossing and turning in his bed, Jim wished he was Earthside, not confined to the ship. Logically he knew it was better, safer this way but emotionally he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was never one to sit and wait for rescue, he was used to action, to take things into his own hands. The lack of proper resolution to finding and waking up the first of Khan’s crew was also eating at him. He had no idea what was happening behind those closed quarters. As much as he didn’t want to, he couldn’t stop remembering the woman’s anguish. It made him uncomfortable and twitchy thinking about it. What could have caused this kind of pain? He couldn’t stop remembering Khan’s face either, twisted in sorrow and something he couldn’t name. The last scene where he lost control enough to rip the cryopod apart and lift that woman into his arms. There was an infinite amount of trust in the way she just curled into him, like she believed she wouldn’t be hurt. It made him feel uncomfortable, twitchy, like he had an indigestion, every time he thought about that easy trust. Not to mention the fact that Khan actually touched her. Jim noticed, of course, that the augment didn’t let anybody close to him. A lot like Spock used his preternatural calm, he used his sheer size to intimidate people away from him, to keep his personal space clear. The only times Jim had seen Khan get close with someone was to attack them; there were never any casual gestures, nor any contact by accident.

 

Nothing.

 

And then suddenly there he was, embracing and comforting a woman as if it was second nature. Jim couldn’t help but wonder just who was she? He told them she was a lower rank soldier, not one of his closest officers but what if she was something more? Was she a lover?

 

Damn it all to hell, he was not getting any sleep this way. With a sigh he sat up on his bed and lowered his legs to the floor. He might work out or something to burn off the energy, it would be a better use of his time than just tossing and turning.

 

“Computer, lights forty percent.” He ordered and got up.

 

As soon as he straightened he heard the door chime. The small screen beside the door showed him dark hair and pale skin… Khan. It seemed the man remembered he had a Captain to keep sane after all.

 

With a relieved sigh Jim let the door open, only after remembering he was only wearing his sleep pants and nothing else.

 

In the harsh light of the corridor Khan looked... tired. His face was drawn, his posture just that little bit less rigid than what he was used to and his eyes... there was something wrong with them. Too dark, too distant.

 

“You look like shit.” Jim blurted out, forgetting for a moment he was pissed at the man.

 

There was a tiny, microsecond quirk to Khan’s lips before he smoothed his face out again and straightened his posture into something a drill sergeant would weep in joy for.

 

“I must apologize. I have been remiss in my duties.”

 

Jim took a step back, letting the man into his quarters. At this point it was stupid trying to hold on to pretenses of privacy.

 

“It’s okay, you had something to do. How is she, Katya right?”

 

The dark haired man’s lips flattened, pressing together tight, expressing more emotion than Kirk had seen most of the time he known the man.

 

“Functional.” His voice was low and final, cold as ice and sent shivers down the blond man’s back.

 

Well, that said volumes.

 

 _Functional_.

 

As a captain, what was Kirk supposed to do with it?

 

Jim opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance. Khan moved with a swiftness that was always shocking in a man of his size. He had one hand on the back of Jim’s neck in an instant and pushed bodily into the room. Trying to stop him in such close quarters was completely impossible for a mere human. In a matter of seconds Kirk found himself pressed against the wall, the other man so close to him he could smell the faint traces of sweat on his skin, his dark shirt pressed close to Jim’s bare chest. Khan’s body seemed hot like a furnace, a long stretch of powerful muscle and barely restrained madness. His head was lowered, those stunningly, disturbingly pale eyes fixed on Jim with an intensity that he just couldn’t read.

 

The Captain felt his breath hitch, feeling like a mouse in the cat’s sights, that if he made one wrong move Khan would pounce and snap his neck. There was something unrestrained in the superhuman before him, something that seemed to snap, chasing away that fierce coldness and aloofness and bringing this half mad creature in its place.

Khan’s lips were slightly parted and he was visibly panting, each deep breath expanding his chest, making it press against Jim’s own chest.

 

The contact worked much like before, Kirk could feel the slight tingle on his skin where Khan touched him, could feel it spread lower, encompassing his body and mind, quenching that buzzing rage and paranoia that were haunting him day and night. It was a relief, a reminder that this wasn’t going to be the day when James Tiberius Kirk lost his mind after all.

 

He exhaled loudly, letting go of the tension and sagged a bit in the other man’s hold. The way Khan’s eyes shifted from watching his face to focusing on his now open lips was almost physical. The dark haired man’s nostrils flared slowly and he looked even lower, as if realizing for the first time that Jim was half naked here. His eyes slowly racked the chest smattered with curly, blond hair and the flat stomach that was a testament to the regimen of training the younger man kept.

 

Instead of letting Jim have his breathing space, Khan dragged his eyes up again, slowly, not hiding the fact that he was actually looking this time. He locked stares with Kirk, pale eyes burning wild and challenging. Not breaking his stare, the augment placed his other hand on Jim’s chest. He splayed it, fingers brushing the blond man’s pectorals, thumb resting just shy of bellybutton. The hand was hot, almost burning against the Captains’ naked skin.

 

Having Jim well and truly pinned, Khan shifted again, his stance widening until he pressed his knee between the blond man’s legs slightly.

 

Jim’s breath hitched. The position was beyond intimate, beyond sexual even, especially because throughout it all Khan never once took his eyes off Jim’s. His gaze was steady, intense and as unyielding at the body currently not quite pressed against his.

 

Kirk could feel his heartbeat speed up, his mouth dry, almost killing him with the urge to lick his own lips and he was painfully, embarrassingly aware of the fact that he was going to get hard any second now. Khan continued staring into his eyes as he lowered himself  closer forward and pressed his lips carefully against Jim’s. It wasn’t a kiss, just a brush of lips, dry and brief, more of a tease than anything else.

 

It was strange, to be regarded that closely during a kiss, Khan’s eyes were clear, steady, pale and seemingly not burdened with all those heavy emotions that threatened to drown Kirk.

 

Some distant part of the captain’s brain, oddly still perfectly functional had a flashbulb moment of understanding. The fucking bastard was _measuring his pupil dilation_ , and that freaking hand on his neck was perfect for _gauging his pulse_ , two clearest physical signs of arousal.

 

Even as he opened up under the next, harder kiss Jim resented the fact that everything seemed to be a thought out, planned act for the other man. Everything was to be a part of some kind of plan, another battle in the war of domination they had been subtly waging for a while now.

 

The second contact of their lips was electric; harder and more demanding. Jim opened up under it, welcoming, inviting the intrusion. This was carnality, this was sex and Jim knew his way around it. He could bet that he knew it much better than the frankly insane bastard in front of him.

 

No blushing virgin and not one to lie to himself about things as unimportant as sexuality, Jim pressed into the kiss, giving good as he got. No longer a submissive party, he pressed up, using his teeth and tongue to pull Khan deeper into the kiss. He got one of his hands into the dark, slicked back hair and gripped hard, fingers clenching on the cool, slightly longish hair.

 

It was like striking a livewire. Khan was no longer cool and collected. With a slight moan the augment pressed himself against Kirk so fiercely the Captain had no problem feeling the startling hardness now pressing into his belly, so hot it burned even through the cotton of Khan’s pants.

 

Jim dug his fingers into the other man’s back, grabbed a handful of shirt and yanked until he pulled it out of the waistband of Khan’s pants and pressed his hand under the warm cloth to feel the skin.

 

They both moaned into the kiss, the contact almost shocking in its intensity. Jim dug his fingers in, wishing he could actually leave marks. Khan pulled out of the kiss, his lips wet and shiny and bent down to bite none too gently at Kirk’s jaw.

 

“Oh hell” Jim rolled his head back, offering more of his throat to the augment, wondering if there were going to be marks tomorrow.

 

“You infuriate me.” Khan whispered taking him up on the invitation and sinking his teeth in the exposed skin, mouthing at the straining tendons in Jim’s neck. That voice, low and velvety, did things to Jim, very hot, probably illegal things.

 

“How?” Panted the blond even as he bucked his hips to rub against the unfairly hard but conveniently placed thigh.

 

The tension in the augment changed, abruptly shifting from arousal into something much more dangerous. Not for the first time Jim wondered just how sane Khan actually was. The augment pulled back enough to untangle their hands and look into Kirk’s eyes but not nearly far enough to cease all contact.

 

“You make me see.” The words were almost spat out, Khan’s face twisted in something frighteningly close to rage.

 

Jim swallowed, his nose still full of the other man’s smell, his hands almost twitching with the feel of that shockingly hard body underneath them.

 

“What?” The blond forced out of his throat, eyes coming back to the augment’s lush, wet lips.

 

“That I’ve become someone else.”

 

No sooner were those words out of Khan’s lips as he was gone, his steps completely silent on the empty hallway.

 

Jim leaned back on the wall that he had been pressed into just moments before and licked his lips, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

 

Khan was a man who had killed dozens of people in Sector 31, who had killed Admiral Pike and then proceeded to kill thousands of people in downtown San Francisco. Not once did the man feel remorse about his action, nor had he ever apologized.

 

…And Jim was nursing a huge boner with the augment’s name on it.

 

What the Hell was he doing?

 

The end

18-06-2013

 


End file.
